1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the field of multiple-graphics toys having individual graphics selection means.
2. Prior Art
The closest prior art known to applicants consists of the following U.S. patents:
U.S. Pat. No. 2,449,116 Hatchett PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 3,462,153 Giraud et al. PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 3,538,620 Kohner et al. PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 3,894,353 Oguchi
These patents show toys having a plurality of figures and manual selection means (the closest is Oguchi) but they do not show graphics-bearing elements that are rotatable between a position in which the graphics are concealed and a position in which the graphics are revealed. Nor do they show a selector control that selects an individual graphics-bearing element and causes it to rotate between these two positions. In Oguchi, for example, the selector control does not reset or return an exposed figure to concealed position. This is done in Oguchi by manually pushing the exposed figure back into concealed position.